The Burthorpe Constitution
The Burthorpian Constitution was drafted by the governmental body of the Principality of Burthorpe, placed in charge beneath the Prince of Burthorpe to restore order and identity in Burthorpe. In the aftermath of a blood plague, unrest ensued in Burthorpe, to which Garlan prepared a counter-measure that would relieve the principality of hostility. The Constitution was approved by the King, the Prince, and the Estates, while also being supported largely by commoners and divided among nobles. Contents From the offices of His Highness, Prince Garlan of House Dayne, Prince of Burthorpe, this document hereby enacts the rights and privileges bestowed upon the Burthorpian and Taverley people's that was formerly a representation of their sovereignty and regional pride. Prince Garlan hereby decrees that the following clauses of this manuscript be in effect immediately and restores their sense of direction on the path to restoration. Our Struggle'' '' '' For the many years of existence that Burthorpe had seen briefly throughout its history as a sovereign nation, the time has always come for coup or conquest, subjugation or dismantle. We are now at a crossroad and the culmination of an era filled with rage. We have maintained the presence of freedom but have taken advantage of it loosely. For all the laborers, warriors, druids and priests, we have began to finally submerge ourselves in a time of servitude for which we are abandoning the morality that once united us. ''Therefore, and we concur, they the people of Burthorpe shall from now and forward, retain the festivity rites of the seasons, rallying, celebration, and military triumphs, which once allowed us to remember why we call this place our home. In the wake of this violent plague, we will now look forward to a swift end of its weaponry and work tirelessly with the gods to lift it from our land. '' Our Virtues And Old Code '' ''For every Burthorpian has once defended his homeland and we hold true to these virtues that military strength is a powerful bond of loyalty and unwavering resilience. Our presence in the art of war has forever been matched by none and all methods of warfare can be traced to our forefathers, for we alone are the architects of war. Therefore, every Burthorpian citizen, be it male or female, have the chance to serve our fatherland and allow each one to empower us with each of their distinct gifts from their own arbitrary god. All citizens upon the age of seventeen shall be permitted to serve in the Imperial Guard. Throughout the duration of their citizenship, they must also serve at least two years in the military, be it combat or class, they must dedicate themselves to the art that has supplied us unity. These laws will only apply to Taverley at the approval of it's leadership and those with religious obligations or strong-willed beliefs may be exempt from service. Let us always remember the plight of religion and it's consistent conflict that drives apart the bond of brotherhood and love that we share between one another. Let the devout devour one another with interpretations of hate while we faithfully practice tolerance and peace in the ideals of Saradomin and Guthix alike. Though our Harbinger of Balance no longer lives for us, we shall remember his own virtues and practice them mutually. '' '' For Crown and Country '' '' Though we have always retained pride in our Work, we should never forget the King, who bestows upon us these enlightened influences and privileges, allowing us to peacefully co-exist as Asgarnians. Despite the intrusions and territorial conflicts that have existed between our neighbors, we can never forget our true heritage and the struggle between crimson and gold. Let the King provide for us sanctity and fatherhood, while we protect our spouses and children. Let us surrender our hearts to him and serve His Majesty with undying loyalty. ''To better cement the Prince's position in Burthorpe, House Dayne of Asgarnia shall henceforth serve as the House of Burthorpe, although the members of the Asgarnian branch shall retain the surname of Dayne for their own heritage. The Princely House of Burthorpe shall henceforth reference to the line of Garlan and his surrounding kin. In the event of the extinction of Garlan's line, the Estates will convene to discuss the merging of of the new Prince's house to be reformed as the second House of Burthorpe. The Prince retains the right to command the Imperial Guard, convene with the King, summon or halt Estate assemblies, establish alliances, and enact judicial measures upon the domain of the Principality. '' '' The Estates of Burthorpe While Burthorpe is ceremoniously led by the Prince, the powers of legislation and taxation reside in the Estates of Burthorpe, who follow a bicameral system in order to serve both nobility and commoners. From the Republic of Monvallis, we can learn to govern ourselves and allow room for opportunity based on merit. ''In the event that there are no capable statesmen, the Prince shall hold the power of commoner and nobility legislation until elections are undertaken. The Estates of Burthorpe shall comprise of six members from each social class whereas Burthorpe has twelve members of the Estates in total. Should Taverley adopt the Estates System by being conjoined with Burthorpe, then they shall also elect up to six councilors, three from the nobility and three commoners. The Estates shall meet weekly and vote to administer and legislate Burthorpe's domains. The Powers The ultimate authority of the realm is the King of Asgarnia or Sovereign of Asgarnia. Beneath the King lies the Prince of Burthorpe, in terms of our own domain, and he retains the feudal charges of a vassal to his King. However, as a better communication between the overlords and the people of Burthorpe, the Estates are placed directly beneath the Prince in terms of governmental power. They hold the power of legislation and sometimes judicial cases may be brought forth for their judgement. To keep the Estates in check, the Imperial Guard will guard all meetings convened by the Estates and may be brought in to restore order and loyalty to the King, should the Estates become unruly. The Sovereign of Asgarnia and the Prince of Burthorpe are the only two beings capable of stalling or ending the meetings of the Estates. Category:Documents Category:Asgarnia